


i sent my heart to you

by anon_drabble



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, bad breakup, penpal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 08:40:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19422439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anon_drabble/pseuds/anon_drabble
Summary: fluffy fic of what if jumin and mc were pen pals long before meeting in the rfa?omg i finished it….. this was meant to be a 500-700 word fic. something short and easy to get back into writing again. 3400 words later i finally finish.i’m weak at fluff but i think this may be my favorite fluff piece to date. i really, really liked the idea for this one. wasn’t a request, just something that popped into my head. i really hope you enjoy some good old fluffy fluffy jumin.





	i sent my heart to you

“Dear Pen Pal”. That was how all the letters started. Sometimes the other person would add in something new they learned about Jumin or something they found silly about him. “Dear Pen Pal Who Spells Too Good-- Are You Really A Kid?” Jumin scrunched his nose up at that. Of course he was a child but that didn’t mean he had to spell poorly. 

What had started as a school assignment soon became habit to Jumin. Most in their class had fulfilled the assignment and stopped writing. But the person on the other end never stopped and surely it would have been rude not to respond. So Jumin continued as well. At first, they didn’t even reveal their names to the other. Jumin had his reasons and though his penpal asked at first, they accepted that Jumin wouldn’t say. And they never said their name either. For a time, Jumin imagained Jihyun may have been behind the letters. After all, Jumin didn’t often get along so well with others. But soon enough, he learned it wasn’t Jihyun. A mystery person but that was fine. Jumin wasn’t in any hurry to know who they truly were. 

At times, Jumin was a difficult penpal. He had basic politeness down, small talk included, but it wasn’t easy to hold a conversation with him through a letter. Still, the penpal always seemed to have something to say. Most of it pointless. What they did in school that day or what their holiday plans were. Jumin never said much about those topics but it didn’t stop the penpal. But in the dark recesses of his mind, he noted how more normal families might have behaved. How a life different than his might go. He didn’t envy them but he stored the information away until he might possibly need it. 

Somehow years passed and still they wrote each other. Gradually, they learned more about each other. Jumin’s penpal learned about how the Chairman had frequent dalliances, how Jumin met new “stepmothers” far too frequently. Jumin learned that his penpal loved archeology and wanted to study it in university. Jumin was also there when his pen pal first dated and had their heart broken. That was when he learned the person on the other end was a girl. He couldn’t see her cry, of course. But the letter talking about the breakup had water spots. Jumin ran a thumb across the paper, feeling it dip and crinkle slightly where the tear had landed. Jumin couldn’t say he understood the girl’s feelings. She’d only known the boy a short time. How could she possibly have gotten so attached? But he found he couldn’t get the image of her out of his mind, huddled over her desk, frantically trying to catch her tears before they smudged the ink on the paper, before any hint of her sorrow stained the page. Had the boy who broke her heart seen her cry? Jumin pictured her as being a secretive cryer. She’d bite back her tears, hold onto her strength until she was finally alone and could let it out. But some evidence had slipped through, ended up in Jumin’s hands. 

When it came time for both to enter university, they still tried to write. But even she slipped and sometimes forgot to send a letter. Before long, the real world kept them too occupied to continue their correspondence. Soon, they were only a memory to the other person. She remembered him as the funny, sometimes socially awkward rich boy. He remembered many of her letters and had kept all of them in a box in his father’s home. Years went by and both thought of their old penpal less and less. What once might have been a friend was nothing but a distant memory, rarely thought of, never spoken of. 

Long after they lost touch, Jumin was living the life expected of him. Running C&R, bringing them new success every quarter. His personal life mostly revolved around the charity group, the RFA. As much as Chairman Han tried to push Jumin to get married, he never showed any interest nor allowed the talks to advance beyond his father urging him to meet the young woman. After Rika died and the RFA slowed down, life felt as though it also dragged. Days felt longer and had less purpose. There was nothing to look forward to, except to see Elizabeth the 3rd. Until two years after Rika’s death when suddenly the RFA recruited a new member. A new coordinator at that. It provided a change to the daily routine, certainly. While the change made him take notice, he didn’t pay much attention to the girl. It wasn’t until he mentioned his father in front of her that he truly started to watch her. As she voiced her own opinions on the matter of his father dating, even assuring the others that Jumin certainly felt more than he showed, even as she fussed over Elizabeth the 3rd nearly as much as Jumin himself did. 

And as he watched her and evaluated, that was when his threads began to loosen. The threads that only he saw and felt. They restrained him, imprisoned him with his own thoughts. Normally, he ignored them. It was only when they were too tight that he felt so alone and cut off from anyone else. Sometimes, in his adult years, when he felt that tightness nearly compressing him into himself, he’d pull out those letters from his childhood and remember the girl. He usually felt better after doing so. But now with this new person in the RFA, he no longer needed the letters. 

The days passed swiftly and the new member grew to be very popular in the RFA. Everyone liked her. Including Jumin. He found himself rather drawn to her. She felt like an old friend, someone he’d known for years. But he was certain he didn’t know her. Nevertheless, their bond grew. Jumin knew she was developing feelings for him. She had said as much in the RFA chatrooms. Did she think he wouldn’t see those messages, know what her not-so-subtle hints meant? He smiled as he pictured her blushing, her slim fingers trembling slightly to admit her “secret” feelings to Jaehee. Adorable. But before they could get too close, reality intervened. 

Another woman, a Glam Choi, was now attached to his father. Worse, she wanted Jumin with a woman named Sarah. Jumin had fought off all other attempts at being set up but his father was being exceedingly difficult this time. Jumin confided in his companions in the RFA. Most were fairly sympathetic but the girl in particular, MC, truly jumped to Jumin’s defense. She voiced her displeasure, saying many things Jumin felt but did not dare to say. She understood him, he realized. Knew how he felt, without him having to say anything. His threads were suffocating and as he began to recognize the depths of his own feelings for her, the threads only dug in more. 

Jaehee sent the girl to his house. To check on Jumin. A nice idea, except that Jumin didn’t feel he could control himself. The first time he saw her, MC, face-to-face, he wanted to rush to pull her into his arms. The faint blush on her cheeks to meet him in person burned into his memory. The way her eyes couldn’t hold his stare for too long. Her eyelashes would flutter, shift slightly when she looked away from him. The gentle smile when she saw all the portraits of Elizabeth around the penthouse. Worse, that same smile when she spoke to Jumin. The same expression but when she smiled at Jumin, that was _his_ smile. Meant for him, directed at him, full of her feelings for him. Jumin never enjoyed feeling weak but he was helpless against her smile. He knew he was under her spell. But he liked it. He wanted her to capture him. 

When Sarah appeared before them both, it gave Jumin the opportunity to do what he wished. He kissed MC. He felt her body tense when he suddenly grabbed her. Mouthed a wordless apology as their lips met. He was only distantly aware of Sarah as he finally expressed himself to MC. The threads were annoyingly taut, squeezing him, nearly cutting him apart. Still, he wanted MC. When she relaxed, her body softening, and releasing her soft breath through their kiss, Jumin knew he hadn’t been wrong. She wanted this, too. As her lips pressed against his, he was no longer in control. This small woman, unassuming, gentle, kind, she had him completely within her control. And he expected that she knew it, too. But their kiss cut short as Sarah made herself too obnoxious to ignore. 

It was all too easy to get Sarah out of the penthouse then. And Jumin turned to MC, but she seemed to know what was on his mind. The way he yearned to kiss her again, now that they were alone. MC reminded him of Elizabeth, his missing cat. Jumin wanted to find her but that feeling with MC was intoxicating. Still, she had that control over him. Find Elizabeth. Then they could pursue their feelings. 

But when was it ever that easy? With Jumin’s threads at such restricting levels, he lost sense, lost his logic. He wanted to give in to every temptation. He pushed MC, fought against that one-sided control she had. He wanted to be in charge again, wanted to make MC his, no more doubts, no more waiting. He lost the battle of wills. Or perhaps he surrendered. Being in her control was delicious but waiting was agonizing. The search for Elizabeth was on but the logical and reasonable routes proved useless. No one knew where she was. The only so-called lead they had was a dream of Zen’s, which Jumin didn’t believe in at all. It was absurd. And yet, despite it all, Yoosung found Elizabeth in the mountains. But Jumin wouldn’t take her back. Still turbulent, he craved MC. 

He had her against the wall, kissing her neck, breathing in that scent that drove him wild. 

“You have to take her back,” MC’s voice said, though her lips didn’t move. She stood still as a statue. 

Frustrated, Jumin doubled his efforts, kissing her in ways that would drive her wild, make her lose the restraint she showed. He tasted her, pressed his body into hers, hands wandering down her sides. 

“Jumin, she’s your cat. You have to keep her. You love her.” The voice again. 

“I love you,” he grunted, still not getting any response from MC. 

“You won’t win me without her.” Now MC’s voice took on a teasing quality. She still hadn’t moved, not even opening her mouth to speak. The words just surrounded them, spoken from everywhere at once and yet from nowhere. 

“No. I want you. I want you now, MC.” 

“Not without Elizabeth,” she taunted. 

Jumin woke up, shaken. Now even in his dreams he was helpless. The MC in the waking world wasn’t that capricious. She didn’t play games with Jumin but she stood her ground, not letting him make the wrong decision. 

But in the real world, they were strained now. Jumin had fought back too hard, nearly capturing MC and keeping her as a prisoner. She’d remained strong, though she was frightened. Jumin, embarrassed and ashamed, tried to apologize, to make sure they could still be together. 

“But why won’t you take Elizabeth back?” MC asked, though she’d asked the same thing several times already. She stood some distance from Jumin, a fact which hurt him more than most words could. 

“She will be happier with Yoosung or V. Her running away was a sign,” he repeated, the same answer he always gave. Maybe he looked composed and stubborn but inside, he felt strangled, the threads digging and sawing away at him. Endlessly. 

“No, Jumin, she loves you. You can’t just give her up. You can’t pretend you don’t love her anymore.” MC seemed stuck on that, not wanting to let the topic rest. “Don’t you know how much that hurts? To be told you are not loved anymore?” MC whispered. 

Jumin’s eyes widened. He saw the faint trace of a tear in MC’s wide eyes. She’d never shown him that before. He wanted to hold her, reached out a hand to take hers. His fingers brushed against hers. She blinked and the tear was gone, her composure regained. He withdrew his hand. “I would never say that. To anyone,” he promised softly. Not addressing MC directly but his intention was clear. He would never do that to her. 

Thanks to MC and V, Jumin agreed to take Elizabeth back. But as a result, MC left with V. They would see each other again at the party the next day but it felt like an eternity. But something weighed on Jumin, a nagging thought that refused to leave him. He dug out the box of letters from his childhood. He hadn’t thought about them in years but now he felt compelled to open them. To remember his friend. 

The most-read letter had been the one where his pen pal had broken up with her boyfriend. Somehow, she had experienced so much emotion, it had overflowed onto that letter. The tear stains alone stood out. But her shaky penmanship, the slight imperfections she didn’t usually make, they all told the truth of her state of mind at that time. Why had she written to Jumin at that moment? Why did she turn to the unreliable, often unsociable penpal who could not console her? It had always been a mystery and remained that way. 

Jumin read the letter again. His pen pal said the breakup was due to her boyfriend. It had not been mutual. He’d made it clear somehow that they were over. He wondered if what had happened to MC might have struck his pen pal as well. Had she been told he loved her and then he decided one day, he simply didn’t? Had his penpal gone to meet him, happy to have a date with her beloved, only to be hit with the news that he no longer cared for her? How devastating would that be? 

Could someone have possibly done the same to MC? She had said the words as if she’d experienced them before. As if she wanted to forget such a possibility even existed. Jumin couldn’t fathom anyone possibly treating MC in such a way. Throwing aside such a perfect woman? Well, Jumin would protect her now. He knew with all certainty that he would never stop loving her, could never stop. Everything about her belonged to him now, though she, as always, held the reigns. But he would never let her experience such pain again. He wanted to write one last time to his old pen pal, express his sorrow for her and for losing touch. Did she think he didn’t care? He didn’t love her but they had been friends and Jumin still considered them as such. 

He took out a pen and paper to write her one last letter. He’d send it to her last address, and hope it might find its way to her. He spoke briefly of what had happened in the years they hadn’t spoken. Gave a summary of his life up until that point. She’d always spoken about such things so perhaps she’d enjoy hearing that from him. But then he dove into the meat of the letter. He spoke of her ex-boyfriend, though many years had passed. Apologized for being unable to express his true sympathy back then. He wished her happiness, that her life now made that past pain so distant, she never thought of it. He didn’t know what the boy had done but Jumin trusted his pen pal, that she had been wronged at the time. He admitted to noticing the tears on the paper, to seeing the traces of her upset. When he finished the letter, he left it on his desk. He’d send it tomorrow, after the party. 

Jumin and Elizabeth settled in for the night. MC had been correct. Elizabeth was glad to be home, even Jumin could see that. At the party, Jumin made a scene, promising his love to MC. Even going so far as to announce his intentions. He just wanted to spend his life with her. The threads had loosened somewhat but he still felt trapped, somehow. He didn’t understand it anymore. He just knew he wanted MC. At first, they had planned to go home separately again but Jumin pushed and asked and very nearly begged MC to come for dinner, at least, at his penthouse. Just for a little more time together. She finally agreed and they returned to Jumin’s penthouse together. Jumin laid out a change of clothes for MC (his tailors were already at work making her completely new outfits, both casual and not) and went to change into something not as constricting as his tuxedo. But when he entered the living room again, he saw MC with a paper in her hand. 

“What is it?” he asked, approaching her. Then he saw the handwriting and realized it was his own letter that he’d written last night. “Oh. I’m sorry. That is meant for someone else. I am not sure she’d want anyone else to read. An old friend that I was reminded of while you stayed here.” He tried to take the letter from MC’s hand. 

She snatched it away, refusing to let it go. He asked again, speaking her name softly. She lifted her head, and he saw her smiling, but small tears shown in her eyes. She breathed out a soft laugh, her hands visibly shaking, and she clutched that letter tightly to her. “Jumin, you didn’t have to apologize. I never expected you to or asked you to,” she said with quiet amusement. He gave her a questioning look. “I don’t even know why I told you everything back then. It just felt nice to have someone to talk to. You were a stranger but we connected and you just felt like a friend.” Recognition started to come to his eyes. “You were right. I tried to hide it, how upset I was. I thought you’d laugh at me or call me foolish. You always wrote your letters so uptight, like you were already a CEO instead of a kid,” she laughed with that gentle smile that was _his_ and still made him weak in the knees. “But I felt like you were the only one I could really talk to about it.” 

Jumin approached her, his arms ready to pull her into an embrace. She accepted. “He told you he didn’t love you anymore,” Jumin guessed. 

MC nodded, putting her head against Jumin’s chest. “He did. I...couldn’t date after that. It was hard to trust anyone, even my friends. What if they just stopped caring, too? But you stood by me, even though we eventually stopped. I always thought you’d still be there if I really needed you. You were my first love after him.” 

Jumin scrunched his nose in displeasure. “Were?” he asked. 

MC gave a soft sigh that nearly made Jumin melt. He squeezed her close, feeling her arms wrap around him as well. “Well, I didn’t know you as Jumin back then. Once I joined the RFA and got to know you, that’s when I realized and fell in love with you again.” 

“You knew it was me? How?”

“You’re still the same, after all these years,” she laughed. “You sounded the same. Like the little kid who thought he was a CEO. I only suspected at first but once you started talking about your dad, that’s when I knew.” MC looked up at Jumin and he memorized the sight. The lighting behind her that made her hair look darker but so soft. The weight of her in his arms, so heavy and all encompassing but still so light and freeing. “I love you, Jumin,” she whispered, the first time he’d heard it from her. 

Finally, the threads snapped. They broke, freeing Jumin in every way, all at once. That weight that had been crippling him lifted. The raw spots where the threads had been sawing into him suddenly stopped burning, a balm spreading through him. He leaned down, kissing her. This time she wasn’t surprised and returned the kiss immediately. Everything felt the same and yet Jumin knew nothing would be the same. But everything would be...perfect, now.

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted on my tumblr: https://anon-drabble.tumblr.com  
> if you're able, i definitely recommend you visit the tumblr where i do reblog prompts and also post additional content like much shorter fluff pieces and headcanons.  
> i always accept requests ♥


End file.
